


The Fur Deal

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom Elizabeth Carruthers, Dom/sub, Elizabeth Carruthers - Freeform, Elizabeth Carruthers x Reader, F/F, Frontier, NSFW, katie mcgrath - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: You argue with Elizabeth Carruthers over a fur deal and she reminds you who's in charge.
Relationships: Elizabeth Carrruthers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Fur Deal

You quickly get out of bed and follow Elizabeth around the room, trying to reason with her. She doesn't listen however, and just keeps on walking. As she walks past a table on the center of the room, you take your chances and corner her between you and the table. Elizabeth tries to move your arms and get past, but you don't budge.

"Let me pass Y/N," Elizabeth warns, "I have to sign the fur deal and I'm not even dressed yet."

"Please listen to me," you insist, "I don't think signing a deal with that man is a good idea."

"You need to calm down. I can handle men like him. Besides, must I remind who's in charge here?"

You remain silent, having no way to counteract. You used to work for a fur dealer who would often send you to deliver the furs; that was how you met Elizabeth. It had begun to darken when you arrived at her house and she had invited you inside for dinner. You accepted, mesmerized by her beauty, as you had been expecting an average, middle aged woman to match her stern and domineering personality. Throughout the whole dinner, you couldn't stop yourself from looking at Elizabeth’s emerald eyes, her lips, her perfect jawline, and her gorgeous raven hair, which cascaded down her back in the form of lovely curls. She noticed the way you looked at her, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't been looking you up and down as well.

Once she had realized you liked her, Elizabeth had wasted no time in convincing you to stay for the night and share her bed. Without a second thought, you had agreed, surprised that a woman like Elizabeth would notice a common person like you. That had been the first time you had gotten intimate with someone and Elizabeth had made that experience exhilarating. Even Elizabeth had later told you that you were the best she'd had in years. The rest was history: you continued seeing each other in secret and she eventually invited you to live with her.

Despite being unable to sign a marriage certificate due to same-sex relationships not being recognized and accepted, Elizabeth and you considered yourselves married. You enjoyed being her wife despite her stern rules and high expectations for you. You mostly take care of the house while Elizabeth works at the factory, sometimes accompanying her to work. Elizabeth is known to be a stern woman, yet she often shows her softer side with you, constantly spoiling you and looking after you. However, she never hesitates to remind you who’s in charge, whether that be by making writhe underneath her and beg for a release, or by simply smacking some sense into your behind with her hairbrush; mostly both.

You decide to risk it and maintain your stance, blocking Elizabeth’s way. You both stare at each other in awkward silence, and you try to figure out if Elizabeth is upset at you. She extends her arms and places them around your shoulders, as if giving you a hug. You relax, thinking that you had made your wife see sense, and reach out to return the hug. Much to your surprise, you are spun around by Elizabeth, finding yourself in the position you had her. She wastes no time in turning you to face away from her, bending you over the table and keeping her hand pressed against your back. 

“Elizabeth!” you squeal out in surprise.

“Seems it’s been too long since I last reminded you I’m in charge,” Elizabeth leans down and whispers into your ear, “I should give you a reminder that would last a couple of days, but be grateful I have a deal to sign and little time.”

You let out a relieved sigh; Elizabeth’s spankings were quite painful, yet you couldn’t help the excitement that always traveled down to your core. Sometimes you would misbehave to get more attention than the one you already got; Elizabeth knew this and played along, making you regret your spoiled brat behavior by not allwoing you to sit comfortably for the next few days. You feel Elizabeth slowly spread your legs wide apart and remove her hand from your back. Before you get the chance to try anything, Elizabeth warns you:

“Think about changing position, and I’ll make time to teach you some simple wife manners.”

With that, she begins to walk away. You know you’re getting a pleasurable punishment and you definitely don’t want to earn a spanking, but you feel awkward with your legs spread, so you slowly close them. To your dismay, Elizabeth notices and lands a hard smack on your bottom. You jerk in surprise, as you thought she hadn’t seen you, and you are sure her hand is now marked across your cheek. You immeadiately spread your legs again.

“I won’t take long,” your wife scolds, “Now stay still.”

You do as she says, knowing she means bussiness and won’t let anything slide today. You hear Elizabeth rumaging around in her dresser, your excitement beginning to slide down your thigh. Soon, she is standing behind you and rolling up your nightgown above your waist. Elizabeth leans down to whisper in your ear again, and you feel her strap-on pressing against your wet folds.

“If I were you darling, I’d hold on to the edge of this table,” she husked, while rubbing the appendage against your folds, to gather your wetness.

You stretch out your arms and hold onto the table’s edge. You’ve barely finished doing this, when Elizabeth thrusts all the way into you, holding firmly onto your hips with both hands. You moan softly and Elizabeth allows you some time to get used to the stretch. She then pulls out and rams back into you, setting a constant, fast pace. Your cunt clenches and squelches around her cock, your moans beginning to get louder. Elizabeth reaches out and takes hold of your hair, but before she can do anything else, there’s a knock at the bedroom door.

“Who is it?” your wife asks.

“It’s Josephette,” comes the reply from outside.

“Come in,” Elizabeth says, releasing her grip on your hair and sliding her hands down to caress your hips gently. 

She doesn’t even bother to pull out of you as her assitant and servant walks in. You blush, slightly embarrased, and keep your gaze focused on the table before you. Josephette is the only person who knows about your relationship and she doesn’t seem to mind it at all; neither does Elizabeth. You like Josephette; she’s very nice and Elizabeth’s only trust person other than you, yet you can’t help but feel lightly embarrased whenever she interrupts you and Elizabeth.

“It’s the fur deal,” Josephette says while handing Elizabeth a document, “The man came to leave the document in a hurry, saying that something urgent had come up. He says he’ll come pick it up this afternoon. “

“Well, if it isn’t perfect timing,” your wife replies, placing the document right under your nose, “Could you hand me a quill?”

You know what Elizabeth is about to do; she’s going to continue ravaging you and establishing her dominance while signing the fur deal right before your eyes. Josephette hands her the quill, excuses herself for interrupting, and leaves the room. Elizabeth places both hands down on the table, one on each side of your head, and you brace yourself. She begins thrusting roughly into you using only her hips, yet does so with the usual strength. This surprises you, and you wonder how much harder than usual she could fuck you if she used all her might when holding onto your hips. After making sure she can ram into you with the desired strength without moving her hands, Elizabeth begins to sign the document. All the while, she fucks you relentlessly, punching your cervix and making you cry out in pleasure. You are about to have your release when Elizabeth abruptly pulls out, chuckling when you let out a high pitched whine in protest.

"Go lie on the bed," she commands.

You walk over to the bed and lay down on it facing up, watching as Elizabeth takes the signed document and walks over to the door. You hear her call out to Josephette and she hands her the document before turning back to you. Elizabeth joins you in bed, sitting with one leg of each side of you. She flips you onto your stomach and pulls up your hips, positioning you on all fours. Your wife then places her hand on your back and pushes down, leaving only your ass in the air.

"No coming until I say so," she demands with a smirk, while spreading your legs wide open.

Elizabeth lines up with your entrance and pushes all the way into you. She firmly takes hold of your hair, pulling gently as she begins to thrust in and out of you. You moan softly. Elizabeth’s other hand finds your hips, gripping them tightly as she relentlessly rams her cock deep inside of you. Your moans become louder with each harsh thrust, causing Elizabeth to go faster and harder than she's ever gone before. You are buried deeper into the pillows with each thrust, Elizabeth’s hand still tangled in your hair and keeping your head down. She grabs onto your ass with her other hand and squeezes roughly.

It isn't long before you feel your orgasm building as Elizabeth continues mercilessly railing into you. Your cunt squelches loudly and your juices begin to trickle down your thighs. She lands a smack to your bottom, nearly sending you tumbling over the edge, but you don't give her the satisfaction of coming without her permission.

"Elizabeth..." you whine out, "Please..."

"Who's in charge?" she demands, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"Youuuu."

"I am what?" Elizabeth asks, her endless railing into you never faltering.

"You are in charge!" you say desperately.

She pretends to think for a while, pulling at your hair while she continues ravaging you. For a second you're sure she'll make you explode and then punish you for it, but she grants you some mercy.

"Alright, come for me darling, " she says as she rams into you as far as she'll go one last time.

You come harder than you ever have before, more of your juices dripping down your thighs. Elizabeth let's go off your hair and hips, pulling out of you. You drop your hips onto the soft mattress, completely spent, and turn around to face up. Elizabeth holds the strap-on right in front of your mouth.

"Clean your mess," she orders.

You suck the appendage clean, gagging on it a few times. Elizabeth then throws it aside and lays down next to you. She cuddles you and whispers sweet praises into your ear. Since she had already signed the deal, which was supposed to take her the whole morning, Elizabeth decides to skip work for the rest of the morning and take a nap with you.


End file.
